Random day with Scourge, Sonic, and Shadow with their author!
by sonadowfanvampiregirl57
Summary: This is what sometimes happens when sonadowfanvampiregirl57 or Michele writes a new story and the narrator messes up! Randomness happens! See ya peeps!
1. Random Day pt 1!

A Random Day with Scourge, Sonic & Shadow with their author Michele! Pt. 1

**Narrator's POV**

It was a random day in the city where Sonadowgirl57/Sonadowfanvampiregirl57 lived which I will not mention since Michele will kill me if I do. (A/N: This is my 1st story for and you're already breaking the fourth wall?! Don't do that now! Only I can break the fourth wall!) Michele was playing in Minecraft while Sonic does his daily runs and Shadow does missions from G.U.N. She was bored out of her mind so she also decided recording videos for YouTube and her username is… *gets wacked in the head with a spiky hammer from the author* *gets knocked out and is dragged into the dungeon by Scourge*

**Michele's POV**

"There! Thanks Scourge! You can go flirt with girls now!" I yelled to him since I was in the game room and he has been begging me to let him flirt with girls in park or anywhere he can find girls that he doesn't know. Apparently, the Narrator has broken the fourth wall a little but I can't risk anymore so yeah. I had to do that! I did not want to let some people to watch my suckish videos! "Thanks! I'll be off now! Tell Shadow that Rouge needs him for something!" Scourge yelled back at me. I nodded as he walked into my room still having that smirk of his and lending out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and as he walked out of my front door, I told him "Be back here at 5 pm since I'll need you for something else." He nodded and went on his way.

**Scourge's POV**

This day couldn't be any better. First, I got to eat ice cream for breakfast. Second, Sonic & Shadow leave so they wouldn't be on my back for a while, but mostly Sonic. And Third, I get to flirt with girls and to prove it, I have Michele's stamp of approval which, of course, will wear off at 5 pm, when I get back home. To start things off, Michele adopted me, Sonic, and Shadow. Sonic was first, Shadow second, and then me third. I'm OOC because of me acting all nice and sweet sometimes, and with Sonic also being OOC since he's not afraid of water and knows how to swim. Shadow is IC since he's the same. Only I and Sonic are the OOC ones. But, sometimes, I and Sonic go IC and Shadow sometimes acts OOC in Michele's stories, but it depends on how she made the plot to be. Also, another thing to note is that in THIS story, Michele allows us, the characters, only, to break the fourth wall so she's not going to complain other than the narrator doing that(A/N: Because Scourge, Sonic, Shadow, and me aren't going to give away info about me, the author of the story!). The narrator has been telling info about the author that is supposed to be top secret, so Michele will be firing him and he'll have to work somewhere else if he doesn't fix his act! Anyways, you, the readers, should see of what Sonic and Shadow are up to. In the next chapter of thus fanfic! R& R!


	2. Random Day pt 2!

A Random Day with Scourge, Sonic, and Shadow with their author! Pt 2

_Michele: We're back peeps!_

_Sonic: So mine and Shadow's POV are next?_

_Scourge: Yep and people, don't flame Michele because she is trying her best to make this good so bear with her. Pleaze!_

_Michele: Yeah! Anyways, I don't own anything except the plot of the story and my laptop!_

_Scourge: BTW, the narrator will be gone for a while and we will only be doing 1__st__ POVs! _

_Sonic: We forgot to do the thing! Shadow's first!_

_Shadow: Fine! Don't like, don't read! Flamers will wake up to a song called "Can you feel the sunshine?" and will see an army of murderous dolls that are led by the Tails doll!_

_Scourge: If you guys didn't know, Michele is BFFs with Tails doll! So __**BE CAREFUL!**_

_Michele: Anyways, on with the story!_

**Sonic's POV**

Looks like it's my turn now. As you have heard in the last chapter, it will be mine and Shadow's POV and for some reason, the fourth wall isn't breaking this time. (A/N: Remember that you can break the fourth wall whenever you want in this story? Well, if you have unlimited fourth wall breaking powers, you can break the fourth wall without really breaking it!) Oh, that's right! I forgot about that! The only reason why we're able to break the fourth wall is because we paid for it. We only had to pay $5(A/N: I made it cheap since I adopted you guys! I could have made it $100!)! Sometimes, Michele acts mean, but mostly, she would take care of us as if we were her own kids. I liked that about her. She was **INSANE** and crazier than Amy, but she didn't glomp people that look like me unlike Amy. She wouldn't hug or glomp people without their permission. She would sometimes lock us up in closet chains which she got from an ad in FFN that insaneshadowfangirl mentioned in one of her fanfics. She bought them and me and Shadow are the only ones that have been in there while Scourge hasn't been. She knows that he would be traumatized if he ever went in there, but he might go in there if he runs away from the author's notes like me and Shadow have done several times. Scourge was living a happy life since he only arrived on Michele's birthday which is on May 7. (A/N: I'll allow that since it doesn't tell of where I live!) She was making him happy since he first thought that no one would adopt him. Anyways, you guys should go check on Shadow before I fill up the whole page in Microsoft Word!

**Shadow's POV**

Faker did take up 1 whole page! (A/N: Not by himself! It's also because of the intro!) Oh, you mean the part where I had to say the thing? Yeah I remember since Michele forced me to say it. No one knows of how I really feel about faker. (A/N: This is **NOT** Sonadow/Shadonic! He feels friendly toward Sonic but of course, I'm the only one in the house so no one can hear me say this!) Yeah. I feel friendly towards him since he did, after all, wanted to be my friend though I framed him and tried to kill everyone on Earth. Faker is different and I might even start calling him by his real name. What do you think readers? Should I? Tell us in that little white box known as reviews and BTW, answer the poll people! Michele needs ideas for this story! Add new characters? (Sonic or Fan characters?) In reviews! That's one of the choices and I'm not going to spoil anything! Do you readers think we should add some Sonadow/Shadonic here? Tell us in the reviews! I'll only say this though; Nazo is going to be with us starting in the next chapter! Get excited people! Nazo is going to tell his POV in the next chapter with Michele's OC! There will be more of my POV next chapter, but now has come to an end! I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but Michele is not in the mood so yeah! R&R readers!


End file.
